


Z najlepszymi życzeniami

by milleandra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Jeweller Levi, M/M, Tattoo Artist Eren
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleandra/pseuds/milleandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Use Your Language Day</p><p>Gdyby Eren miał wymienić jedną rzecz, którą najlepiej zapamiętał z dzieciństwa, byłby to zapach magicznych ziół.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Z najlepszymi życzeniami

**Author's Note:**

> as always, created thanks to the prompt found on tumblr.  
> will be adding the english version later, for now google translate is your friend ;)  
> enjoy!

Gdyby Eren miał wymienić jedną rzecz, którą najlepiej zapamiętał z dzieciństwa, byłby to zapach magicznych ziół. 

Jego matka była znana ze swych ziołowych lekarstw, które mogły uleczyć praktycznie każdego. Uwielbiał przemykać się do jej pracowni i obserwować ją absolutnie pochłoniętą pracą. Jej utalentowane dłonie mieliły, siekały, tworzyły mikstury, maści i pigułki. Jednak to, co kochał najbardziej, to chwila, kiedy go przytulała, a jej włosy pachniały świeżymi ziołami, przy których właśnie pracowała.

Tym, czego Eren nienawidził, były plotki. Wiedział, że mogło być dużo gorzej, że dobra reputacja jego ojca, dyrektora szpitala, czyniła ludzi bardziej pobłażliwymi w stosunku to nietypowego zajęcia jego żony. Jednak dzieci w szkole bez skrępowania powtarzały to, o czym dorośli szeptali przy rodzinnym stole - o tym, że Carla nie jest odpowiednią żoną dla tak poważanego człowieka jak Grisha, że to jakiś dziwoląg, który doprowadzi go do upadku, że to pewnie wiedźma, która zwabiła go miksturami i omotała zaklęciem. 

Eren zaciskał zęby za każdym razem, kiedy fałszywe kobiety pojawiały się w sklepie jego matki, pytając o krem działający cuda, by później sączyć jad do uszu ludzi za plecami Carli. Jego matka tylko chciała pomóc innym, a tak jej się odwdzięczali?

Było jeszcze gorzej, kiedy umarła. Nienawidził szemrania o tym, że w końcu spotkało ją to, na co zasłużyła.

Lecz wtedy przypominał sobie łagodny uśmiech matki, kiedy pomagała choremu dziecku. Z jaką radością mówiła o sąsiadce, która wyglądała znacznie młodziej i zdrowiej, od kiedy zaczęła używać pigułek, nad którymi męczyła się całą noc. Jakie spełnienie ta praca jej dawała i jak wspaniale czuła się pomagając innym.

Kiedy Eren zaczynał ostatnią klasę liceum, Grisha spytał go, co chce robić w przyszłości. Nie oponował, kiedy Eren powiedział, że chce pomagać ludziom, tak jak jego matka.

Od zawsze miał zdolności artystyczne, więc postanowił iść w tym kierunku i wykorzystać dar, który płynął w jego żyłach tak samo, jak u Carli. Parę lat po zakończeniu szkoły otworzył swój własny, mały salon tatuażu.

Były inne, większe salony niż jego. Rozkręcał swój biznes praktycznie sam, jedynie ze swoim starym przyjacielem z liceum, Jankiem na kasie. Miał też tendencję do zmieniania wzorów, które przynosili klienci, dodawania krętych linii. Nie robił tego bez powodu - runy i życzenia szczęścia były łatwiejsze do ukrycia w ten sposób. Był ekscentryczny, ale w jakiś sposób wyrobił sobie reputację jako tatuażysta i wielu przychodziło, by zrobić sobie tatuaż w jego salonie.

Był zadowolony tak długo, dopóki miał za co włożyć coś do garnka i mógł uczynić ludzi szczęśliwymi. Nie musieli dokładnie wiedzieć, co kryło się w liniach tuszu na ich skórze.

***

Levi nie potrafił dogadywać się z ludźmi. Wydawało się, że kiedykolwiek otwierał usta, coś sypało się w proch - zaufanie jego ojca, wiara nauczycieli w jego możliwości, szacunek jego znajomych. Z trudem przypominał sobie mgliste wspomnienie twarzy matki, tuż przed jej odejściem, szepczącej o klątwie ciążącej na jego języku i darze tańczącym na jego palcach. Zdecydował się więc szczędzić słów i pozwolić swoim czynom mówić za siebie. 

Nie poszedł na uniwersytet. Zaraz po skończeniu liceum uciekł z domu i zaczął szukać pracy, która zapewniłaby mu dach nad głową. Rozmowy o pracę były koszmarem, a jakakolwiek praca z klientem była nie do przyjęcia. Rozpoczął karierę jako uczeń zegarmistrza, jego pracodawca zadziwiony talentem i szybkością, z jaką Levi się uczył. 

Jednak nieważne jak uspokajająca była cisza pracowni, pragnął tworzyć rzeczy piękniejsze. Zrezygnował więc z tej pracy, kiedy tylko uzbierał nieco pieniędzy, i zaczął szukać nowego zajęcia. 

Kiedy rozpoczął pracę w pracowni jubilera, zrozumiał, że to jest miejsce, którego szukał. Satysfakcja z tworzenia przedmiotów o niezwykłej urodzie uspokajała cichy szum niepewności w jego głowie. Był dobry, był bardzo dobry - wkrótce sklep, w którym pracował stał się znany z jego zapierających dech w piersi dzieł. 

I kiedy tworzył nowy naszyjnik, kolczyki czy broszkę, dotykał zimnej, gładkiej powierzchni kamienia, czuł energię, jakby prąd, wydobywającą się z jego palców i ożywiającą kamień, mieniący się od magii. Pracował bez słowa, bacząc, by klątwa pozostała w jego ustach i nie miała wpływu na to, co tworzy, jednak w jego głowie rozbrzmiewała nieustanna litania życzeń powodzenia, miłości i szczęścia - trzech rzeczy, których nigdy tak naprawdę nie doświadczył, a którymi chciał obdarować tych, którzy będą nosić jego biżuterię. 

***

Nawet bez patrzenia, Eren czuł, że jego najnowszy klient jest wyjątkowy. Coś zmieniło się w powietrzu, kiedy mężczyzna wszedł do jego salonu, więc od razu zignorował Janka i ich rozmowę na rzecz przyglądania się niskiemu, schludnie ubranemu człowiekowi stojącemu przed nimi. Zdawał się być zbyt porządny, by znajdować się w takim miejscu. 

"W czym mogę pomóc?" spytał, chcąc zachęcić go do podejścia bliżej zamiast tarasowania wejścia. 

"Jak na tatuażystę twoje ramiona są aż nazbyt czyste." Eren otworzył oczy szerzej słysząc tą śmiałą odpowiedź. Po chwili mimowolnie uśmiechnął się złośliwie. 

"Nie widziałeś reszty mojego ciała." odparł, kładąc rękę na biodrze, zataczając na nim kciukiem małe koła. Ku jego rozbawieniu, spojrzenie klienta zatrzymało się przez chwilę na jego ręce, nim ponownie spojrzał Erenowi w oczy i w końcu podszedł bliżej.

"Chcę, żebyś zrobił mi tatuaż."

"Trafiłeś w idealne miejsce." uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, mając nadzieję, że mężczyzna nie uzna jego zachowania za protekcjonalne albo szydercze. Tatuaże były czymś, co pozostaje na całe życie, więc naturalnym jest, że niektórzy klienci byli zmartwieni bądź gderliwi, kiedy do niego przychodzili. "Wiesz co dokładnie chciałbyś mieć?"

Mężczyzna wyciągnął obrazek z teczki i podał Erenowi bez słowa. Był na nim rysunek jaskółki z klejnotem. Eren mógł od razu zobaczyć delikatne linie piórek, które mogłyby ukryć runy i kolorowy tusz do kamienia w dziobie ptaka, który byłby idealnym wzmocnieniem zaklęcia...

"Chcesz to mieć kolorowe? Dobrze by było dodać czerwieni do podgardla i czoła, a klejnot też można dać na czerwono..."

"Nie. To szafir. Niebieski." klient przerwał mu nagle i zamilkł ponownie. Eren uniósł brwi, spoglądając znowu na rysunek i wzdychając cicho. Ten koleś mógłby trochę się podszkolić jeśli chodzi o kontakty międzyludzkie.

"Dlaczego szafir?"

"Dlaczego pytasz? To ma wylądować na mojej skórze, ty tylko tatuujesz. Nie musisz wiedzieć czemu wybrałem akurat ten wzór." mężczyzna obronnie skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

Eren ponownie westchnął.

"Jestem artystą. Zostawiam odrobinę siebie w każdym dziele, które stworzę. Więc to chyba oczywiste, że chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego wybrałeś ten wzór i jakie jest jego znaczenie. No to dawaj, wyduś to z siebie." miał ochotę złapać tego knypka i nim potrząsnąć, aż to do niego dotrze. Eren nie był mu w stanie pomóc, nie mógł dobrać zaklęć, nie wiedząc niczego o stojącym przed nim mężczyźnie. Co go dręczyło, czego dokładnie potrzebował, co było dostatecznie ważne, by pozostało niezmywalnym śladem na jego skórze?

"To..." zaczął, a Eren mógł zobaczyć zachmurzone spojrzenie, blade czoło marszczące się, jakby mężczyzna układał słowa w swoich ustach. "Nie jakaś tam jaskółka. To ta, która pomogła Szczęśliwemu Księciu oddać jego skarby ludziom w potrzebie." dokończył cicho, spoglądając w dół. 

Nagle Eren przypomniał sobie historię księcia i jaskółki, która poświęciła swoje życie dla spełnienia próśb pomnika. To była jedna z historii, które opowiadała mu matka.

Spojrzał na obrazek ponownie, widząc go w zupełnie innym świetle. Teraz go rozumiał. 

"W porządku." powiedział miękko, uśmiechając się do rysunku maleńkiego ptaszka. "Możemy użyć granatu, do nadania piórom głębi. Będzie się ładnie komponowało z szafirem. Tak będzie dobrze?"

Mężczyzna tylko pokiwał głową, spoglądając na Erena wyczekująco. To intensywne spojrzenie prawie sprawiło, że poczuł się nieswojo. Prawie. 

"Ok, potrzebuję jakieś pół godziny, żeby popracować nad wzorem. Użyję tego obrazka jako bazy, ale efekt końcowy będzie się pewnie nieco od niego różnić. Jeśli ci to nie odpowiada, nie mogę ci pomóc i musisz iść do innego salonu. Jasne?"

Jedna z brwi powędrowała do góry, kiedy Eren postawił warunek, ale ponownie, jedynie skinienie głową bez słowa wyraziło zgodę. 

Trzy godziny później, Levi wyszedł z salonu Erena z jaskółką na ramieniu.

***

Czasem klienci wracali. Po nowy tatuaż, poprawki starego, kolejną sesję dziergania wielkiego tatuażu na plecach czy rękawa. Zazwyczaj Eren był w stanie stwierdzić, kogo zobaczy ponownie.

Był więc bardzo zdziwiony, kiedy Levi wrócił. I zestresowany jak cholera, bo pierwszą myślą było, że pewnie tatuaż jednak mu nie odpowiada.

Levi stał przed nim, oddzielony jedynie biurkiem, i sądząc po płomiennym spojrzeniu, które mu rzucał, nie była to dostateczna linia obrony.

Eren zamarł, kiedy Levi wyciągnął coś z torby, ale wyraźnie się zrelaksował, gdy okazało się być to jedynie maleńkim, eleganckim pudełkiem. 

"Chcę, żebyś to przyjął. Zrobiłem to dla ciebie." Levi przyznał się niemalże nieśmiało, popychając pudełko w stronę Erena. Kiedy po nie sięgnął, ich palce zetknęły się i Eren mógł przysiąc, że poczuł coś, jakby prąd. Otworzył pudełko i wydał zdławiony okrzyk, kiedy zobaczył jego zawartość.

Był to naszyjnik w kształcie klucza ze szmaragdem, srebro delikatnie otulające klejnot błyszczący w świetle. Słowa odmowy cisnęły mu się na usta, kiedy musnął palcami kamień i poczuł iskry, miękką i ciepłą magię i zaklęcia mrowiące na jego skórze. Potarł opuszki palców, oczarowany blaskiem i kunsztem naszyjnika. 

"Zrobiłem go specjalnie dla ciebie. Szmaragdy pasują do twoich oczu. A srebro dobrze się komponuje z twoją ciemną karnacją." wyjaśnił, wyjmując biżuterię z pudełka i wyciągając ku Erenowi dłonie. "Chciałem ci porządnie podziękować za tatuaż." niewielki uśmiech sprawił, że serce Erena mocniej zabiło. 

"Ale przecież już zapłaciłeś..! I nie mógłbym..." chciał się kłócić, lecz nie potrafił. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy spotykał kogoś z tym samym darem, który posiadał. Myśl o magii płynącej z palców Levi'a przypominała mu o wszystkim co dobre i znajome, zapachu ziół i cieple domu. Naszyjnik go przyzywał, szmaragd puszczał mu figlarnie oczko, wyciągnięte dłonie... wszystko to nakłaniało go, by go założył. 

"Może i zapłaciłem za tatuaż, ale nie za ekstra serwis." Eren się zarumienił, słysząc jego słowa, po raz pierwszy zdając sobie sprawę, że błękit oczy Levi'a pasuje do błękitu szafira w dziobie jaskółki. Przypomniało mu to o ich sesji, tuszu wybijającym się pod skórą, i płynącą wraz z nim magię. Levi musiał się zorientować już wtedy, ale nie zareagował - siedział cicho i czuł zaklęcia i błogosławieństwa Erena stające się częścią jego ciała. Nagle cała ich relacja stała się dużo bardziej intymna niż zwykły kontakt pomiędzy tatuażystą i klientem. 

Pozwolił więc Levi'owi założyć sobie naszyjnik. I kiedy pojawiła się w jego głowie nikła nadzieja, że mogą być dla siebie odpowiedzią na podarowane sobie nawzajem życzenia, nawet nie próbował z nią walczyć.

**Author's Note:**

> Tatuaż Levi'a jest nawiązaniem do "Szczęśliwego Księcia" Oscara Wilde'a.


End file.
